freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear (simply known as Freddy) is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, and a returning character in the Ultimate Custom Night, including some of his counterparts. He is the redesigned version of Withered Freddy. Appearance Freddy Fazbear is the lead singer and leader of the original animatronics. Freddy's design is a brown bear with a lighter shade of brown on his stomach and muzzle, which has six black freckles. He has large, black eyebrows and wears a shiny, metallic bowtie of the same color and matching top hat. Similar to most of his bandmates, Freddy only has a set of squarish teeth on his lower jaw, but thick and rectangular, showing what appears to be wear on the end of each tooth. Ultimate Custom Night Description Voice Description This is for a character in the upcoming expansion to Five Nights at Freddy's 6. The script is very short, but the character is VERY important nonetheless. This part is for the title character of Freddy Fazbear, the main antagonist of the series. He is a large entertainment robot, so be should sound robust and jolly, while also sounding, well, murderous. He speaks his lines after killing the player. Using a mild voice filter to help the voice sound robotic is a plus. Gameplay Freddy himself starts off by approaching from the Left Hall. He notably attacks in 4 phases. The first phase consists of him standing far away from the Left Hall. The second and third phase shows Freddy getting closer to the player's Office. Eventually, when Freddy enters the fourth phase, the player has to immediately close the left door, otherwise, they'll get jumpscared by Freddy. 'Gallery' Renders 2db.png|Freddy approaching from the Left Hall (1st Phase) 374.png|Freddy getting closer in the Left Hall (2nd Phase) 38b.png|Freddy getting near the Office (3rd Phase) 38c.png|Freddy next to the Office door (4th Phase) Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Freddy's jumpscare. FFPS 1370.png|Freddy's brief appearance in the Intro cutscene. 1349.png|Withered Freddy in Intro cutscene. 1372.png|Image featuring Freddy performing in front of children in the Intro cutscene. GiveLifeFinal.gif|Freddy's cameo in FFPS in the Completion Ending. Others FreddyHS.png|Freddy in the Chica Intermissions Cartoons. Bronzefreddy.png|The Freddy Fazbear trophy upon getting 8000 points (bronze-colored). Silverfreddy.png|The Freddy Fazbear trophy upon gaining 9000 points (silver-colored). GoldenFreddy.png|The Freddy Fazbear trophy upon completing 50/20 mode (golden-colored). 17279 FNAF - Ultimate Group.jpg|Freddy as he appears on the Ultimate Group poster. Teasers Ultimate Custom Night teaser 8.jpg|Freddy and Jack O' Chica in CAM 01. Trivia * Freddy Fazbear and some of his other counterparts are included in Ultimate Custom Night, this includes such as Toy Freddy, Withered Golden Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy with the Freddles, Rockstar Freddy and Molten Freddy. * Freddy himself was the first original animatronic to be programmed in the UCN roster at 56%. * Freddy Fazbear's mechanic involving him attacking from the Left Hall references one of his traits from Five Nights at Freddy's, where if the player ran out of power, Freddy would approach from the Left Hall, playing his Toreador March to signify his jumpscare. * Strangely in his mugshot, Freddy doesn't appear to have human handprints shown on his face from ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''and ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3. '' ** In addition, his Voices.Com page describes him as "a large entertainment robot, so he should sound robust and jolly, while also sounding, well, murderous." * If the player is jumpscared by Freddy in UCN, the game over screen will be playing his signature Toreador March theme, another callback to the first game. * Although Freddy had a Voices.Com page, When he kills you, he does not speak, he would instead play the Toreador March. ** Kellen Goff (The voice actor of Funtime Freddy, Molten Freddy and Fredbear) stated in an interview with Dawko that he had auditioned for the voice of Freddy but had the lines he recorded instead used for Fredbear. Navigation Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:FNaF 1 Category:Freddy Category:Nonspeaking